


Spin The Bottle

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: Tony Stark's Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: Truth or dare is a marvellous way to embarrass someone - or perhaps help ease someone into the truth.





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tony Stark Bingo, square S3 - Dares/Bets

“—are.” Four pairs of teenaged eyes followed the bottle as it lazily spun to a stop. “Truth or—” Facing someone who wasn’t part of their game. “Oh, shit!”

“You know, I’m fairly certain that’s not how that phrase goes,” Tony Stark said, peering down over the top of his sunglasses at the group. “Granted, it _has_ been longer than I care to mention since I’ve played…” He shook his head as the group just gaped up at him and lowered himself to the ground to include himself in their circle. “Well, go on, then,” he prompted them. “Dare me!”

“Alright.” Harley Keener gazed around the room where the rest of the Avengers were gathered. “I dare you . . . to kiss the Black Widow.”

“ _Black Widow_?!” Tony splayed a hand over his chest in mock hurt as Harley began snickering. “Harley! How could you do that to me? I thought we had a _connection_.”

“All’s fair in Truth or Dare,” Harley retorted, as the other teenagers began giggling as well.

Tony grinned at him, and reached over to ruffle his hair, ignoring the teenager’s attempts to bat him away. “Fairly certain that’s not how _that_ phrase goes, either, Harl,” he said. “C’mon, seriously, are you trying to get me killed? Pick another one.”

Running a hand through his hair to straighten it out again, Harley pulled a face at Tony. “Okay,” he said. “I dare you to kiss that guy.” He pointed at someone behind Tony.

Tony – and the other teenagers – spun to look. The only people in direct line of sight were Captain America, and someone else standing half behind him in shadows.

“You want me to kiss Captain America?” Tony asked, turning back to face Harley. “No dice, nuh-uh, sorry, buddy, no can do.”

Harley rolled his eyes and pointed again, more emphatically. “No, of course I don’t mean Captain Moron,” he said. “I meant the guy behind him.”

Tony turned to look again, and an odd expression flashed across his face for a split second before he managed to straighten it out again. He exchanged a look with Harley, then pushed himself to his feet again. “Okay, alright,” he agreed. “I will go . . . kiss that guy.”

The teenagers watched as he strolled up to Captain America and said something to the still unknown man standing beside him. The man said something in return, and then Tony was gripping his jacket and pulling him forwards to smash their mouths together.

The man stiffened slightly, and Captain America drew himself up. Several of the teenagers gasped, sure that Tony was about to get himself punched in the face. Instead, the man relaxed into the grip, one arm coming up to circle Tony’s waist and pull him closer, the kiss turning heated.

It was broken by several whoops and cat-calls from various points in the room. The man jolted, as though he’d forgotten they weren’t alone. Tony shot a smirk over his shoulder at the teenagers, then tugged on his jacket to straighten it and strolled casually out of the room. Captain America’s friend stared fixedly after him, then, with a brief word to the Avenger, followed Tony.

* * *

“Good job, kid.” Steve Rogers clapped Harley Keener on the shoulder as the party was winding down.

Harley just held a hand out, palm up, demandingly.

Steve sighed, and began patting his pockets. “Would you accept an IOU?”

Harley looked at him like he was an idiot.

* * *

“How much did Stevie bet?” the man from the party asked.

“Fifty.” Tony Stark propped himself up on the chest underneath him, grinning at the man. “Apparently he tried to offer Harley two bucks at first, but Harley pointed out that there’s this little thing called inflation.”

Bucky Barnes chuckled, and ran his fingers up and down Tony’s back. “You think Stevie’ll ever guess that it wasn’t his ‘bet’ that Harley couldn’t get us to kiss that got us together?”

Tony snorted, and dipped down to press a quick kiss to Bucky’s mouth. “He’ll probably figure it out when we celebrate our anniversary,” he said.

“You think?” Bucky asked, doubtfully.

“Buck, our anniversary is _tomorrow_. Even _Steve_ can’t be _that_ clueless!”


End file.
